xXx
by bappiex
Summary: Advertencia: Kuroo x femKenma Hetero. Personajes Occ's No tengo un resumen aun.
1. Chapter 1

_**XxX**_

 **Advertencias: Esto es Hetero, si no te gusta, no vengas a leer.**

 **Faltas gramaticales y narrativas re feas. /Leer al final para las notas./**

 **Pareja: Kuroo x FemKenma.**

 **Personajes: Occ's.**

Capítulo I

Había una rara tensión en la sala de estar, la teñida de raíces negras de nuevo estaba siendo regañada por su madre. Esta vez fue por desaparecer de la nada en una cena donde veía pretendientes para que ella se pudiera casar.

Kenma, así nombrada la bella chica de ojos almendras, se sentía incomoda. Y no porque estuviera siendo regañada y hubiera dejado mal a sus padres. Si no por la sonrisa burlona que tenía el chico en sus labios, esa sonrisa que tanto la exasperaba estaba allí, sabía que en el momento que terminaran se iba a reír de ella; después de todo él era el culpable de que todo hubiera salido mal.

Termino reaccionando cuando su madre chasqueo los dedos frente a ella para saber si le estaba prestando atención:

Kenma, te estoy hablando. — Le dijo su madre con el ceño levemente fruncido, era ver a la rubia, solo que con cabellos negros. — Te organizare otra cita. ¿Está bien?

Si. — Respondió de manera inmediata. — No me siento bien madre, siento las molestias padres. — Dijo de forma educada la chica, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró a su cuarto.

Quería decir que estaba molesta con Tetsurou, pero no, en cambio se sentía un poco agradecía pues se estaba tornando incomodo ya que no encontraba de que hablar con el chico. No compartían algún gusto similar o ella no entendía ni la mayoría de las cosas que decía.

Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro mientras abrazaba su almohada. Escucho como la puerta se abría, y se sentó en su cama para ver encontrarse con el culpable de que su cita fuera un total fracaso.

Hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, pues él mayor parecía estar contento. — Podrías tocar al menos. — Reprendió levemente.

El chico solo se dedicó a extender las sabanas que le habían mandado a traer para ella.

Igual, no parece molestarle que entre a su habitación sin permiso. — Le contesto relajado.

Kenma se tragó cualquiera palabra que pudiera soltar en ese momento, su mirada se encontró con la del pelo negro unos momentos y después la desvió provocándole una pequeña risa al cabello alborotado.

Supongo que no me lo dirá, Kenma-san. — Se acercó levemente a la chica, su sonrisa se mostraba maliciosa. — Le he dicho muchas veces que si le molesta mi actitud puede _decírmelo_ , hare lo mejor para cambiar.

'' _Mentiras''_ Se dijo a sí misma, creía conocer al chico lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría caso, bajo su mirada un poco.

Uhm… — Alzo levemente la barbilla de la chica, roso levemente los labios ajenos y observo como la chica cerraba sus ojos esperando un beso. — Si realmente lo quieres, pídemelo. — Soplo levemente en los labios ajenos y se alejó.

La rubia ya había tragado en seco, sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo carmesí, giro su rostro dejando salir un pequeño bufido como niña pequeña cuando no le daban lo que quería.

Kuroo observo con atención cada expresión de la menor y no pudo evitar reírse en el rostro de la chica.

Se volvió a acercar a ella, tenía planeado seguir jugando. Coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la menor y termino susurrándole al oído:

¿Está molesta conmigo? — Lamio levemente la oreja de la chica. — Si es así, puede decírmelo.

Su mano vago traviesa debajo de la camiseta de la chica, recorrió con levedad la espalda ajena hasta encontrar el sostén, tenía una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y ella no sé estaba oponiendo a nada.

Sintió como el chico desabrocho su sostén y dejo salir un pequeño ''Ups'' ella mejor que nadie sabía que no había sido un accidente.

¿Estaba molesta? Realmente… En el fondo le era difícil molestarse con su sirviente.

 _【_ _. . ._ _】_

〘 _N/A: Hi, Hi. 3 bappiex aquí. 3_

 _Soy nueva en esto de la escritura, cualquiera crítica constructiva es bienvenida._

 _Supongo que hasta aquí me despido yo. Besitos._ _〙_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Akaashi era un chico realmente atractivo, sus cabellos negros levemente alborotados y sus ojos de un gris azulado transmitían una seguridad que no podía describir, realmente a ella le hubiera gustado conocerlo en otra situación. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, trato de comer con normalidad ignorando la calentura que sentía en ese momento, movió levemente sus piernas incomodas. Y dejo caer torpemente el tenedor con el pedazo de carne que tenía pensado comer. Por su mente pensaba que ella se sentía realmente incomoda con él, y que quizás ni siquiera le agradaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto amablemente. — Confió en la comida de este restaurante, después de todo es uno de los mejores en el país. — Sí. — Respondió la chica con una falsa sonrisa. Necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente. — Iré al tocador…

El chico asintió sin buscar alguna respuesta. Después de todo… Su padre la había avisado que la chica solía ponerse nerviosa ante personas que no conocía. Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración… Ella se veía tan bonita.

【. . .】

Se había levantado con prisa. Se miró en el espejo y estaba realmente roja y agitada. Alzo levemente su falda… Quería deshacerse de eso.

— ¿Uhm? Que cree hace Kenma-san… — Se tensó levemente al escuchar la voz de Kuroo. — Supongo que desea detener eso, ¿no? La chica asintió levemente, era realmente incómodo. — Supongo que está pensando en salir con Akaashi-san. — Dijo serio, alguna clase de celos brutal se habían apoderado de él; aumento la velocidad del consolador que estaba en la parte intimida de la chica, haciéndole sacar un pequeño jadeo. — Uhm… Creo que es un sucia sabe… Pensando en tener sexo con otro chico.

— Yo… No pensé eso. — Se defendió cruzando sus piernas, se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan incómodo esta situación. — Por favor… Kuroo.

Alzo levemente una ceja, era la primera vez que ella le rogaba por algo. Normalmente era tan sumisa a todo, por ello le resulto tan fácil tomar la virginidad de la chica. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta del baño de damas y se acercó de manera lenta e suave a los cabellos amarillos. Una pequeña sonrisa sádica se asomó en sus labios, era la perdición de la chica. Paso sus manos por las piernas de las chicas alzando levemente la falda de esta, sonrió a sus adentro satisfecho.

— Esta demasiado mojada Kenma-san. — Susurro al oído de la contraria, deslizo levemente su mano izquierda para seguir frotando el consolador contra la intimidad de la chica. Se estaba deleitando con las expresiones de ella, eran tan bonitas. — Parece gustarle este juguete.

Ella no quería responder, todo era tan vergonzoso que termino apretando sus manos en unos puños, se observaba en el espejo… No sé reconocía a si misma.

— Tienes expresiones realmente encantadoras… — Reconoció el chico, eso hizo que aumentaran el color de sus mejillas, se rió levemente besando levemente el cuello ajeno. — ¿Qué desea? — Preguntó en el oído de la chica. — Pídamelo.

— Co… Cógeme. — Pidió en voz audible para ambos. Una sonrisa grande se asomó por sus labios. — Sus órdenes serán cumplidas Kenma-san, pero hoy será un día peligroso para usted. Lo haremos sin protección.

【. . .】

〘 _bappiex in Your areaaaaaa. bappiex vino a Reynar. (?) Click clack badabim badabummm. Bien ya. xD B) Espero disfrutaran la actualización, siento los errores, me estoy muriendo del sueño. Mucho amor coshitos. 3_ 〙


End file.
